nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou
Nichijou is a cute and strange anime, as various characters (such as a robot, an elementary-school-age scientist, a goat-riding "aristocrat"Aristocrat wannabe is the proper term. He is actually the first son of a farmer family, and much more) combine into one of the most mundane yet beautiful experiences. It was based on the manga, and was animated and produced by Kyoto Animation. It's currently discontinued, without any relevant news of it returning for another season. It was aired in Japan from April 11, 2011, to September 26, 2011. Regular Japanese channel networks do not air the series anymore. In addition, although the series could be legally watched on Crunchyroll and VRV under the name of My Ordinary Life, and later Nichijou, at one point of time, it was taken off Crunchyroll in 2014 and briefly returned to the platform in 2018 before Funimation ended its partnership with Crunchyroll in the same year. It is currently licensed and officially translated into English by Funimation. The series is commonly considered to be a sketch comedy, where the gags are presented in a series of separate scenes, of which some are connected to each other chronologically or in context. Many of the scenes in Nichijou are categorized based on the title of the scene. Scenes within a category could have the same running gag or general structure. A few instances of these categories include 'Helvetica Standard', 'Short Thoughts', and 'Things We Think are Cool'. Where It Stands Against Similar Shows Although people tend to compare this gem with the likes of Azumanga Daioh and Lucky Star, it falls on its own category. Once you peel out the thin layers outside: the setting (high school life), the character's occupation (high school girls) the similarity ends. Although all are slice-of-life entertainments, the other two have a loose plot, chronicling the girls growth all the way to graduation. Nichijou, on the other hand, seems to be completely random. Even the chapters in the manga are not presented in chronological order. Love It or Hate It Due to its randomness, the jokes tend to be hit or miss. It would miss most of the time if one doesn't have sufficient understanding. In short, if you have no/minimum knowledge about Japanese culture, the jokes might miss you most of the time. In this aspect fansubs do more justice than the official one. While the official one tries its best to give smooth/perfect translations, the former chooses to leave some rough edges. To better deliver the jokes across, fansubs give footnotes/extra info accompanying the speeches. Q: What's the fun if you have to explain the joke to be funny? A: Well, to each his own. Q: Do we condone/support piracy with above statement? A: Rather than pitting legal vs pirated, our interest is on the subject itself: Nichijou. If anything, please consider this as a plea for translator teams to reconsider the scope/completeness of their works (for future projects). To be honest, some jokes are still lost to us. But (rather - precisely,) this is one of the reasons why we are involved in this Wikia, to enrich & share our understanding about the world around us. So, we can laugh/smile/grin more often. Chances of Getting a Season 2 As of this writing (November 2018), there's still no news whether a Nichijou second season will be coming soon. The reason is the low sales of the BD and DVD releases in Japan, according to Shunji Suzuki, the director of the Evangelion franchise, when he went to the industry meeting. Also, the fan base of Nichijou is pretty scarce in Japan. Unfortunately, this anime is very much underrated by not just Japan, but all around the globe. In other words, there's a very slim chance that Nichijou will get the next season that it deserves. The Manga There are 10 manga volumes made by Keiichi Arawi. The anime is actually based on the manga, so it isn't a stand-alone anime. There are, in fact, two more volumes that the anime does not cover, and they are both as well written as the anime. Kyoto Animation did not adopt the last two volumes, because the second last volume was released around two years after the anime had finished airing. By that time, they had already moved on to other projects, and it would have been too long a wait for even an OVA to be made. All related with Nichijou (Only with Japanese language) 'Nichijou Novel' All story was based from anime/manga. 'Nichijou Light Novel - My Ordinary Summer Break' The story was written by Hiranari Izuno and illustrated by Keiichi Arawi. The novel is telling about everyone in summer break. and Hakase sent the Trio to the planet called "Barass". 'Nichijou Encylopedia' In this book, all information was explained very detail. Included all Characters, Episode, Manga, stuff, etc. Nichijou: Uchuujin The game follows a visual-novel style and is said to have about 300 different scenes and multiple endings in the entire game. Category:Content Category:Things We Think are Cool Category:The Manga